A trip with love
by Sha BAM its Nikkole
Summary: Suze is going to Rome for the summer....and that is all i am saying...R&R to find out more! hehehe
1. Default Chapter

**I got borded with my other story then i turned to hate it so I'm going to start another that I'm sure everyone will like! Hopefully...  
Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It's now summer. The first summer that Jesse has been alive. I have been thinking on what to do this summer and have come to a solution. I was thinking that I might go to Rome. No, not Rome New York, Rome Italy.

But the thing that was bothering me was if someone would go with me. That someone meaning Jesse. Then remembered that he has to pay for college in the coming years and that a summer job is a big part of it. Sense theres not much to do during the summer most people either vacation or they work. So now I'm sitting here in my room flustrated. Not that I don't have money to go because I have enough saved up from working at the hotel, but weather if mom and Andy would let me go. That and if Jesse would go with me.

I took a chance and called Jesse. Not knowing what may happen. In my head I was thinking of all the ways to get him to go with me, but then there was the reasons that Jesse would use why he couldn't go. I knew one of the reasons; temptation. Jesse being the gentleman that he is wouldn't ever have sex with me, but I know what summer and love can do when there mixed. But I scraped up all the courage that I could. The conversation went like this:  
"Jesse"  
"Susannah, what are you doing calling me, you should be enjoying your first day of summer vacation."  
"Yeah I should, but theres something on my mind I would like to discuss with you"  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"Ummm I was wondering..."  
"You were wondering what?"  
"Oh crap I have to go"  
"Okay, Querida, but you still have to promise to tell me."  
"Yeah, I won't forget" I said with a sqeek.  
"Bye Susannah..."  
"Bye Jesse."  
"Wait Querida are we still on for dinner?"  
"Yeah of course."  
"Bye."  
"Yeah bye."

Yeah I guess you could say when I heard his silky voice and I knew he was waiting on every word that would come out of my mouth that I felt nervous. I even had all the symptoms, seriously, I had sweaty palms, my voice got sqeeky and I made an excuse to get out of the conversation. Then I remembered we had a dinner date at his apartment and he was gonna make dinner, so I thought I would tell when we were together while we were looking into each others eyes. I know what your thinking thats cheesy, but I didn't have to worry about anything when I was in Jesse's arms.  
Then came thought that I had to ask my mom if I could go. Which made more flustrated and nervous, but then I thought that the worst that could happen was she would say 'no'. So I walked hopelessly out of my room to my mothers room where she was watching some Soap Opera. I knocked on the door and my moms teared face turned my way. She grapped a tissue and ran it along her cheek to get rid of the wetness.  
"Suzie come in," she said with a groggy voice. I walked over to her bed and sat down.  
"Mom I need to ask you a question and it's okay if you say no, but I thought I would try anyway, so here it goes...," I said before I coughed on my saliva because I spoke so fast.  
"Suzie," she said slapping my back so I wasn't coughing as much before.  
"Thanks," I said trying not to get into another coughing fit.  
"So, what is you were going to say and please say it slower this time, I only caught a little bit of what you said."  
"Ummm I was wondering if I could go to Rome and spend summer vacation there," I said in a whisper like voice.  
"Oh Suzie I think thats a wonderful idea," she said and gave a bear hug that left me gasping for air.  
"So your fine with it?"  
"Of course I'm fine with this, but who is going with you?"  
"Uhhh I was thinking of asking Jesse, but I wasn't able to ask him so I'm going to ask him at dinner."  
"What a perfect choice, I have always liked Jesse sense the first day I have met him."  
"Good. I can't wait to go," I said excitedly.  
"Andy and I will pay for the trip though," she said with a smile on her face.  
"But I was going to use the money that I have saved up from work to pay for it."  
"You can use that money for suveniors."  
"But-"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way I would be more than happy to be able to pay for it."  
"I'm not going to win with you am I," I said with a smile on my face.  
"Nope."  
"Thanks mom, I'm going to go get ready for dinner with Jesse I have to be there by 7:30 and it's 6:30."  
"Okay, I will talk to you about this later after you have asked Jesse."  
"Alright see ya later," I said walking out of the room. I went back to my room to take a shower and get dressed. I chose a dark maroon silk dress that hugged my curves. I kept my hair down because if I did it up I was going to be late getting to Jesse's apartment.

His apartment building was brick and mostly college students lived there. I walked up to his door and opened it knowing that he wouldn't mind. I walked in and I saw the usual. The kitchen was ready have something cooked with a big pot on the stove. Some recipes were scattered on the table. The living room had some clothes on the couch as if Jesse was deciding on what to wear. I walked to his bedroom to find asleep in his bed. I wanted to giggle, but I didn't want to wake him up. So I slipped off my heels and sneakly walked over to his bed. He was lying there with a dress shirt half buttoned up and black dress pants. In his hand was a box and single red rose. I smiled when I saw that. I carefully put one knee on the bed and both my hands to steady myself. Then I put my other knee on the bed and slowly moved towards Jesse. When I was a couple of inches away from him I quietly and slowly removed the rose and the box and put on the night stand next to his bed. I then layed by his sleeping body and put my hand on his chest. I felt him russle a little when I did this, but he didn't wake up. I like him fell asleep with the rythm of his breathing. I dreamed of the past, the present and the future.

* * *

**I dunno, what do u guys think...well i got the other chapter almost done...and there is going to be a suprise guy that might come between Suze and Jesse and it isn't Paul...so give me some feedback, but don't be to harsh...Stay mellow and maybe even yellow, spring is here, but maybe not for colorado -------I think that is spelled right, anyways...yeah...R&R!**

**Nikkole14**


	2. Chapter 2

Have fun R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

I have no idea how long it was I was sleeping for in Jesse's arms, but truthfully I didn't care. My sleeping was disturbed when I felt my hand being squeezed lightly. My eye lids were heavy, but I was able to open them to see Jesse looking down at me with his hand intwined with mine. He was smiling that sexy smile that always has made me melt. He kissed the top of my head and whispered some words in Spanish. Then he spoke a word that I knew all to well.  
"Querida..."  
"Jesse," I said with a small sigh. I slowly turned my body so I was facing him. I looked into his velvety brown eyes. I started making imaginary circles on his hand. As I did this he closed the gap between us and kissed me. There was so much love in that kiss that I sighed which sent Jesse laughing. But he didn't stop kissing me. We made out for about ten minutes, but we had to stop because we both were hungry. I slowly got off the bed with my hand still intwined with his. Just as I was about to let go Jesse pulled me towards him and kissed me again.After awhile we made it to the kitchen. Jesse didn't feel like cooking anything so he ordered chinese.

We ate in candle light, which may I say was very romantic. Everything about him was appealing to me tonight. I don't know why it made a difference tonight but it did. Then the that one thought that I had earlier sent me into a deep thought. Jesse must of seen it on my face because he touched my hand gently.

"Susannah is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Does the food taste funny," he said with glint of a smile on his face.

"Why is it suppose to taste funny," I asked with suspicion.

"Are you trying to poison me into sleeping with you," I asked with smile on my face and laughter in my voice. Jesse look at me with big eyes. I guess he wasn't expecting that from me.

"Why? What do you know," he said with his secreat smile showing. I smiled at this and went over to where he was sitting and said in a whisper in his ear, "I know everything, it's okay Jesse I won't tell," and then I kissed his cheek. As I was walking away Jesse grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him making me sit on his lap.

"Now Querida what is that is on your mind," he said with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Susannah," he said with a serious voice.

"What," I said with a incredulous voice.

"Tell me whats on your mind," with no hint at what he was getting at. I guess I was in deep thought when he touched my hand earlier, I wonder did I look constipated? I think that look would get him to ask if I felt alright. But I had to ask Jesse and the worst he could say was 'no'. I don't know anyone who say 'no' to an all payed trip!

"Ummm I was thinking about something we could do this summer, together."

"Uhuh...and?"

"Oh nevermind," I said and waved it off as if it was nothing. God I have to stop putting this off. I was having a battle in my head while there was peace out side of my mind with Jesse.

"No, really I would like to know," he said in a 'I'm still waiting voice.' Thats when it all came out like a bullet from a shot gun.

"I'mgoingtoromeforthesummerandwaswonderingifyouwouldlike tocome."

"Can you repeat that slowly," he said eyeing me.

"Okay, I am going to Rome for the summer and was wondering if you would like to come," I said. I think I felt more stunned by what I had said than Jesse was. But I was glad that I actually said it this time. Then the arms that were aound me tightened and I could feel Jesse's breath against my ear sending shivers up and down my spine. Then he said in a whisper tone "When do we leave?" I turned so I was facing him and I kissed and simply said "I love you."

* * *

what do ya think my people? Hmmm do you hate it, do you like it or what? Come on people look alive! Oh and yeah, sure, fine, whatever...Okay I have a question that if u answer correctly u might get a part in the next chappie...okay just state yur name and answer the question...here it is...ready...answer...Back during WW11 who was the leader of Italy?Okay the only reason I'm asking that is because Rome is in Italy, but I think everyone might of known that...but I wanna see if u were paying attentino in Social studies! and Yeah have a nice day night or whatever...I'm still losing it! R&R!

Nikkole14


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hate packing it's a pain in my butt. Theres all these essentials you have to pack. Like you have to pack sweaters for the night when it gets cold. Whats up with that? Then theres the fact that you have to lug it around where ever you decide to go. I end up packing my closet because I'm not sure what I will really need. I try to lift it to go down stairs and I can hardly move it. Ugh, this better not be like this all the time.

"Suzie do you need help," mom asks while coming up the stairs. Obviously she heard me panting for breath trying to pick up the thing.

"Ummm yeah as long it's not that much trouble."

"Oh, I know what your thinking, you think I can't carry it," she said with a smile. She grabbed the handle and was starting to walk towards the door when she stopped suddenly.

"Suzie what do you got in this thing, the kitchen sink?"

"It might as well be, you can't even move it," I said kicking the thing. We both grabbed one side and slowly made our way down the stairs. In a weird way it felt like I was pregnant and I was trying to see where I was going over my big belly. We made it down the stairs and out the door. The hard part was done now all we had to do was put it in the car. We did that effortlessly.

"Okay, do you have your toothbrush?"

"Stop worrying I got all of my stuff I didn't forget a thing."

"Okay," she said with a smile and handed me my plane ticket.

"I'll see you August 20th and remember to send postcards!"

"I promise," I said and gave her a hug good bye. With that I got in my car and headed of for the airport. Jesse was going to meet me their. As I went past his apartment to get to the airport thoughts of that night came flooding back making me smile. Then I remembered this small detail that if you blinked you might of forgotten. I remember seeing a rose and a small box. This made me curious. Was Jesse going to purpose that night? Nah, it's just my imagination. The detail still planted in my head I parked the car in the airport parking lot.

I waited in the baggage check part hoping that Jesse would make it here before it's my turn. Then I see someone running and it happens to be Jesse. I was so happy to see him I ran over to him and kissed him. I looked in his eyes and could tell he's happy to see me as well. We wait in the line for about ten minutes when they check our luggage for anything suspicious. We make it onto the plane and get our seats. I buckle in and can tell that Jesse is having problems with his. Being the 19th century guy he is he didn't know anything about a plane, only that they fly in the sky and take you to places faster. I'm smirking at the fact that he is getting flustrated at the seatbelt. Under his breath he is speaking some Spanish that sounds like swearing. Now I'm full on smile. Just then Jesse looks up to see me smiling at the fact that he can't buckle it. The buckle is just like the ones in cars, but I think he was so nervous that he couldn't consentrate on the seat belt.

"Trying to beat up the seatbelt are we," I asked him with a big smile. "No," he said and he finally buckled it into place. I gave him a look that said 'Finally, I thought Christmas was coming.' Jesse gave me a look just the same but more of one that said 'Just wait.'Then the stewardess says "This is a round trip to Rome and please remain seated until further notice." I'm thinking to myself as we get ready to lift off the ground, god I'm going to have jet lag when I get off, I just know it. As we lift off I feel another hand on mine of course it can only be one person, Jesse. I see that he is looking straight ahead and has this look of shock on his face. Then when we are in the air I say in a whisper voice "Jesse wanna look out the window?"

"No not at the second."

"Why not? Its perfectly safe its not like your gonna fall out of the window or something," I said pulling open the shade of the window to reveal the ocean below. I just look down as if it's nothing to me, but I can feel Jesse stare at me as I do this. I look over at him and take his hand and pull him over me so he can see the full view out the window. I see him look in awe. I can tell that this will beone of the few memories that will always be planted in his mind to years to come. Well at least that memory will be accompanied with the trip to Rome.

We fell asleep after awhile. Jesse's head was faced to my neck so when ever he breathed out I would get shivers. Maybe after ten minutes of sleeping I woke up. I was so jittery that I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't wait to be in the country of romance and with the one man I loved.

Finally after an agonizing flight we made it to the airport in Rome. We had to do all the mumbo jumbo, like going to baggage claim and all that good stuff. Then there was the fight to get a taxi cab to stop so we could go to the hotel room. Jesse was just following me, I guess he could careless where we go, I bet he would even sleep in a cardboard box. All he really wanted was me by his side. We actually, after awhile, got a cab. It was a half an hour drive to the hotel.

We pulled up to a building that seemed older than the Jesse. It reminded me of silk and soft pink. The building had vines growing at its entrance. There were Italian people everywhere. It reminded me of a hang out place for old pruned people. I was just glad they had a bed that I could flop down on. But part of me wanted to see Rome.

The room was made for one of the gushy romance novels. There was a balcony over looking the city, one four post bed, need I say more? There was also a tub that was as big as a jacuzzi. Giving you any thoughts? Wow I have a dirty little mind. Jesse seemed almost amazed as I. He was standing on the balcony. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Your beautiful," he said and turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe after a little nap we could use that large tub," he said with a mischevious smile.

"I'll hold you to that," I said and I kissed him passionatly. We held the kiss for awhile and slowly made our way to the bed. I flopped onto the bed just like I planned and Jesse did the same. We made ourselves comfortable. Jesse wrapped his arms around me and I fell off to sleep faster than a wink.

I woke to find a snoring Jesse. Geesh I guess he was tired. I went to the bathroom and when I came back I found a reenergized Jesse waiting for me and wearing swimming trunks. I guess you could say seeing his abs and his bare chest made me melt. Good thing I had the sense to put on my bikini while I was in the bathroom. I smiled a big smile at the fact that he was keeping his promise, even though I knew he would.

"Would you like your promise now," he asked showing his pearly whites.

"A promise is a promise," I said with a suductive smile. I think he got the picture. We walked to the bathroom and oh did I tell you I was way ahead in planning, I already had the water running and with bubbles. He looked at me with a face that said 'What are you up too?' We got in and the water was just right.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow," he asked trying to keep himself from touching me.

"I don't know, anything," I said and ran my leg against his. We sat opposite of each other so it made easier for me to do what I wanted. I slowly made my way up to his face and whispered in his ear.

"What do you want to do," and with that he started kissing my neck. He made a trail of kisses from my neck to my face. I ran my hand in his hair softly. Once in awhile he would whisper, "Querida, I love you." Then when it was getting good, Jesse had his fingers on the string of my bikini top, but then I heard something. It didn't reck the mood right away, but I knew it had to be a ghost because what perv would walk into someones hotel room. I heard the ghost murmur to himself "Not another honeymooning couple." This made Jesse drop his fingers from my bikini. He looked straightatthe ghost, but I on the other hand had to turn around to see him. Jesse whispered in my ear "Do you think he's looking for a mediator?"

"I highly doubt that," I whispered back. Then I called to the ghosts back.

"Um, can I help you or something," I asked with hint of aggravation. The ghostly figure spun around and I looked in awe. Okay, so he was cute, actually hot, but thats beside the point. His eyes were the one thing that made me feel like I could trust him. I could tell he trusted me enough to talk, but I don't know weather he trusted Jesse enough because he hesitated.

"You can see me?"

"Yeah, we're both Mediators," I said pointing to Jesse and myself. I guess you could say that he could careless, but there was one thing he did care about and that was the room. He cared about it so much that he wouldn't leave when we asked him to. Yeah, so he was hot with the tall dark and handsome thing going on, but there was no way that a ghost was going to ruin my summer with Jesse. I then asked him a question that I would soon regret.

"Why won't you leave?"

"I won't leave because this is where I have been sense I have died."

"So you won't relocate at all," I asked with the hope that he would say 'yes'.

"I guess you could say I will be your roommate for the summer. Oh and my name is Kyle," he said with a smile on his face. I guess you could say that was our first day in Rome. Nothing that either I or Jesse were expecting.

* * *

Hmmm...dun dun...some insight, Kyle has alot to do with this story and so doesn't that box...I don't know...What do you guys think...was it to short too long..boring...What?...Give me some feedback and be nice...:) Let's just say the more u review the more I write...after all it is Spring Brake for me! Muh hahahahahaahahahahaha...R&R!

Nikkole14


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own me, myself, and I, but I don't own Suze, Jesse, and there life. Meg Cabot does tho!

Ha some of that rymed!

* * *

Chapter 4

"It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes..." Kyle kept singing. Yeah, like you guessed the guy didn't get out much and it was only day two! Jesse and I were sleeping, well thats until he turned on the stero in our room and started to sing random songs.

"Tonight I'll be your naughty girl..." He started to sing to Beyonce. I put the pillow over my head so I could drown out his bad singing voice. I could tell he was dancing to the song because I could here these really loud patters on the hotel room floor.

We tried to get another room in a different hotel, but since it was summer and tourists were out the hotels were pretty much booked. Ever since he walked in on Jesse and I in the jacuzzi hes been trying to annoy us. He did it the first night by putting his feet on the table while we were trying to eat. Come on who does that! Then when I was getting changed that night he materialized in the bathroom causing me to scream and to have Jesse swing open the door and pull him out by the ear. But today was going to be different because we were going to out and see Rome. We would go see the beautiful sites.

I got out of bed at 8 and got dressed. When I came back I found a snoring Jesse. Man, can he snore. I lightly squeezed his hand, which made him turn to face me. I was about to get up when he pulled me back down and I landed against his chest. He started to play with my hair. Then he kissed my neck, he made it to my lips. We came up for air and he put his forehead against mine and whispered "I love you Querida." He started to passionately kiss me when we both heard someone behind us.

"Wow, can I borrow her for a day?" Kyle asked with a hint of amusement. I felt Jesse clench at the words that Kyle spoke. I whispered in his ear,"Jesse don't let him get to you, go get ready and we can get out for the day." With that said he got up and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and with that sign I turned to look at our so called roommate.

"Why do you have to ruin everything," I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"I don't see how I am annoying you, your the one who is in my room."

"This is a hotel, it's no ones room," I said with tension.

"You should really relax," he said walking towards the bed.

"Bite me."

"I've heard alot about you American girls, they say your feisty," he said, now sitting on the bed. I turned my head a little to give him a glare and all that did was make him smile. Okay, I will admitt it he was tempting, but I had Jesse. With that said I started to get off the bed, but he grabbed my hand.

"I think secreatly you like me."

"Only in your dreams," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I guess I will be waiting," he said with a big smirk.

"I guess they were right about Italian men."

"What about Italian men?"

"All I heard was that there not men there boys and they are pathetic," I said snapping my hand back to make it look like I was all business.

"Not all Italian men are," Kyle said with a glint of mischief.

"Well truthfully I was talking about you," I said with the most sarcastic smile. I was by the bathroom door when he walked over swiftly.

"I think every part of you is resisting me, but soon enough you will come to like me and maybe even love me," he said talking to my neck. By then my anger was boiling over.

"Stay the hell aw-," I never got to finish because he disappeared and Jesse opened the door to the bathroom. He pretty much walked right into me, but I could tell he was amused by this.

"Querida if you wanted to talk to me you could of came in." I didn't know what to say at that exact moment so I kissed him. It was one of those kisses that you could lost in, but I had to stop or he would suspect something, actually either way he would suspect something.

"What was that for Querida?" he asked in the most silkiest voice.

"Ummm, it's a preview of what might happen tonight," I said with an uncertain voice. Oh I only felt so uncertain because I felt someone was watching us, but then again I could be paranoid.

Jesse kissed me once more and then got fully dressed and we headed out to see the sites of Rome.

We took a cab around for awhile before we decided to look at the landmarks. Sure maybe it was more of Jesse that wanted to see them more than me, but I wanted him to enjoy himself. That would only be because I love him and that when he gets back to Carmel he will be stressed with college.

The first place we went was to the Trevi Fountain. The myth is that if you toss a coin over your shoulder that you will return back to the eternial city. Yeah that may not be true, but we did because it is sort of like your a kid and throwing a coin into the well, it's just something your use to. Not only did I throw over my shoulder, but I made a wish. I wished that I would stay with Jesse forever and always. Once I threw the coin I turned around just in time to see where it landed. It didn't land, it was instead in the hands of a guy that I was starting to hate most definately, Kyle. He had a smile on his face and he just fiddled with th coin in his hand. In my head I could hear his thoughts, he was doing it so Jesse wouldn't hear him. 'Susannah, your wish may come true, but I can make life a living hell and it will be just for you. We will prove how strong your bond is and we will see what temptation can do to a man. After all thats exactly what Jesse is, a man. Which means he's like any other man on this Earth and he won't be able to resist.'

I was trembling as I watched him materialize. It wasn't only a threat it was a promise. A promise that he would carry out because he was like every other man on this Earth and he was disgusting to me. Never have I hated anyone with such a passion at that moment, but like they say things change.

My thoughts got jumbled and confused me. He was right with one thing and that Jesse was a man and only human meaning he can make mistakes just like everyone else. Then I knew Jesse wasn't like everyone, he was a former ghost who was from the 1800s. After all that had happened in that couple of minutes I finally turned to see Jesse.

What I saw made me smile. He was showing a little girl what she had to do with the coin. His voice was tender and sweet to a point. If he ever became a father he would be known as a #1 dad. Then again who was the wife? Wow I was overreacting about the whole situation, but like the past some odd stuff has happened. So I have no other way of knowing if Kyle's threat was true. My thoughts were interupted as Jesse came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Querida, how would you like it if we went Villa Borgese to watch the sunset, it's a beautiful park." I could tell he wanted to go badly.

"Maybe."

"Maybe as in yes?"

"It will mean maybe as in yes if you get me some ice cream," I said and then pointing to an ice cream at the corner of the street.

"Okay Querida you wait here." Before he left he kissed my lips and then whispered 'I love you' into my ear. Truthfully thats all I needed to hear to know that he would never give into temptation, but maybe only mine.

I turned back around to look back at the fountain. And then I heard a thud against my ear. Well you guessed it I ran into someone. I am such a cluts. But I soon was glad I had hit that person. He held my arms so I couldn't punch him in the groin. In my ear he whispered words that gave me cold shivers down my back. 'How about we give your boyfriend a little show, I wonder what he'll do when he sees you kissing a ghost.' It was a good thing he forgot about my legs because next thing you knew I hit him in his happy place. I ran to the ice cream place only to find Jesse coming out.

"Can we go now?" I asked in a hurried voice.

"Of course and heres your ice cream." He gave it to me and he brushed his hand against mine which only made him lean into me to give me a french kiss. I couldn't help but return the favor. After a long kiss we let go and I got my ice cream. We walked hand in hand so we could have a romantic evening watching the sunset. And thats exactly what it was, romantic. It put Jesse and I in a mood that we were in yesterday.

We made it to the hotel. In the hallway we struggled to make it to the door. But it wouldn't be because we were kissing when Jesse was trying to do that task. Yeah, I'm smiling wide inside. I even thought we would make it all the way tonight. He finally unlocked the door and we stumbled inside. We made it to the bed. Jesse was on top and kissing my lips with compassion and tenderness. I don't know why I did what I did next but I did it. I cupped Jesse's face in my hands so he had to look in my eyes. I was hoping he saw faith, love, and trust. What I seen in his eyes was desperation to be with me, love, and exactly what I had, trust. I was about to kiss him when he put his finger to my lips. Then whispered in his silky voice, "Susannah I love you too much to do this." With that said I growned and rolled over so Jesse was forced to move off from on top of me. "Querida don't be mad." He stroked my back gently. I wasn't mad at all because I had other pressing things on my mind, but I didn't tell Jesse that and quietly said 'Good night' and fell asleep with the the words that were said only hours before. That fact is that Kyle could be capable of anything at this point and it wouldn't take long for him to carry out his plan.

Jesse's POV

I thought Susannah was angry with what action I made, but I wanted to wait. Though tonight I might of gave in to some of the temptation I was still going to stand my ground. Then when I told her I couldn't, I felt guilty. I asked her gently wheather or not she was mad, but it was no use she wasn't going to answer. It might not of been because she was mad because early he had seen her consumed in thought. But I wanted to enjoy the time with Susannah as much as possible and it wouldn't be too enjoyable if she was mad me. So I stroked her back until she fell asleep and then gave her a good night kiss on the forehead. And I fell asleep dreaming of Susannah and our future together.

* * *

Ugh an it has been a crappy last couple of weeks and I am soooo sorry. Anyways what ya think? Did ya hate or like it? Did ya wanna smash yur computer or what? Just press the button and maybe u will get a chapter sooner than later!

Nikkole


End file.
